Problem: A brown pair of shorts costs $$30$, which is $3$ times as much as a pink necklace costs. How much does the pink necklace cost?
Explanation: The cost of the brown pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the pink necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$30 \div 3$ $$30 \div 3 = $10$ A pink necklace costs $$10$.